The Letter
by nurserachie2012
Summary: Someone has left a letter for Snape, but what can it lead to? Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Harry Potter at all except for my copies of the books. Shame.

Severus Snape was, to say the least, shocked.

He had just come from the graduation ceremony, and the happiness of never having to see Potter and Weasley in his classroom again made him feel on top of the world. Or at least as on top of the world as Severus Snape can get.

His happiness was joined by curiosity as he noticed a red envelope on his desk with his name neatly scribed on it in gold ink.

His brow furrowed, he approached the desk and picked up the envelope, turning it over a few times to check in case there was any clues about who had left it there.

When he found none, he flipped it to the back and broke the red wax seal carefully and brought out the letter inside.

The letter had been quite lengthy and it had taken him a while to finish it, but when he did he was tempted to think it was some kind of joke.

Why would someone write this stuff to him? For what was in the envelope was essentially, a rather grown up love letter.

The person in question had written in length about what was attractive about him, what the person loved about him, their reasons for loving him and their reasons for wanting a relationship with him.

She seemed to know him pretty well as they had said they didn't expect him to change for them, because how he was now was perfect.

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he read the last line. Just 3 words long; 'I love you'.

No one had ever said that to him before without it being a cruel joke, so he was very guarded when people said that to him.

But somehow this one was different he knew they meant it with all their heart. The thought that had gone into the letter and the reasoning behind what the person had said seemed very straightforward and genuine.

His face broke into a smile as he thought about the author of the letter. He was attracted to her, he couldn't deny that, and it was nice to hear someone thank him for the work he did helping with the defeat of Voldemort.

He refolded the letter and placed it back into the envelope, calling for his owl Kiera and asking her to redeliver it to him at breakfast the following morning.

Hopefully he would catch the person in question looking at him and maybe he could let them know he was happy and liked the idea of starting a relationship by his facial expressions while reading their letter.

When Kiera had flown off with the letter and her instructions Severus got up from his desk and headed for his quarters for bed, looking forward to re receiving and re reading the letter tomorrow at breakfast.

He entered the Hall in the morning and made his way to the Staff Table, seating himself between McGonagall and Flitwick, awaiting the letter anxiously.

So as not to look out of place, he filled his plate with food and began to eat, scanning the Hall, locating the writer of the letter easily amongst her friends on their house table.

A hoot from above heralded the arrival of his letter, and as the owl swooped over the House tables, two people followed it's decent, one with a small smile, one with a very nervous expression on her face.

The owl landed and took off again, giving Severus a clean view of the writer and her expressions to what he was doing.

He saw them hold their breath as he reopened the letter and re read it, allowing himself a smile every time he liked what he read, and also because every time he smiled, so did the nervous girl.

His eyes lingered on the last line and he closed the letter back up, placing it back into the red envelope and into his robe pocket.

As his hand went to pick up his goblet of red wine he looked purposefully over at the still very nervous writer and gave her a small smile, hopefully indicating that he was ok with what she had said.

She smiled at him and went back to her meal, still glancing up to look at him every few moments to check that he was still there.

When Severus had finished his meal he pushed back his chair and stood up, glancing at the chatting student, meeting her gaze across the Hall and silently telling her he was leaving and to come down to his room later.

He exited the Hall though a side door and made his way out and down to the dungeons, all the while thinking about a certain 7th year student while walking.

Half an hour later Severus heard a knock from outside his classroom and called for the person to enter, and to his utmost happiness the much talked about author of the love letter walked in and immediately approached Severus.

"I believe you got my letter, sir", she said, "And I would like to re iterate that everything in their in the truth and is no joke".

Severus didn't bother to reply to the Ex-students words but instead captured her lips in a soft and gentle kiss that rose in passion as Severus licked the slightly shocked student's bottom lip.

When she responded by opening her mouth he put and arm around a slim waist and pulled a perfect body flush against his, allowing her to put her arms around his neck.

The need for air broke the kiss and as they gazed at each other, and unspoken suggestion travelled through them, causing them to pull away and change scenery to Severus's bedroom.

Having reinstated their previous positions of kissing, their next step was taking off the clothing, but that had already happened and between the classroom and his bedroom was a line of clothes strewn around the floor.

Severus's robes were first, followed by the student's t-shirt, then Severus's frockcoat and waistcoat. Next came Severus's black tie and belt. Then there were his black slacks, a blue belt and a pair of jeans.

Both people were now down to their underwear and neither intended on stopping there either and the remaining vestiges of clothing were dropped to the floor, both naked bodies fell onto the bed.

He finally broke the kiss to trail little kisses and licks down her throat, occasionally sucking on parts of flesh to mark her as his own before licking over the bruised area soothing it.

As his mouth and tongue reached the swell of a breast, their nipples were hard and she gasped as he took one into his mouth rolling his tongue around it, then moving in to the other one, giving that one the same treatment.

By now she was begging him for more, so he trailed his tongue down a toned midsection, pausing now and then to suck on the pale, unblemished flesh. When he kept going down to her groin she licked her dry lips in anticipation.

"Oh Severus… take me please…I've waited so long for this, just take me now," she begged, digging her hands into Severus's coal black hair and pulling him up their body to kiss his lips passionately.

Severus settled in between her legs and entered her with a swift thrust of his hips followed by a gasp from the Gryffindor and a moan from Severus as he was encased in a tight heat.

Severus continued to thrust his hips into his partner, keeping a punishing but wonderful rhythm, pushing both to climax.

After several hard thrusts in quick succession Severus and partner came together shouting each other's name into the dark room that suddenly seemed full of life.

Severus collapsed onto his company, sated and breathing hard to regulate his heartbeat before pulling out of her and rolling to the side, taking them with him, letting her cuddle to his side.

Severus pulled the black satin bed sheets over their bodies and drifted off to sleep, with Hermione Granger curled up at his side sleeping soundly.


End file.
